Daimins
Characteristics Daimins are small purple creatures of man-made orgin. The prominant features on a daimin are their floppy ears, monkey-like tail, distinctive purple fur, and the presence of apposable thumbs. Daimins are a chimeric species with traits from different mammals and birds. The bone structure of a daemin is based off that of a spider monkey, while its face and paws are similar to felines. Its ears bare resemblace to both rabbits and dogs. Its thumbs are more similar to that of a panda than of a primate, being little more than a protruding bone. Daimins are also fully capable of human speech and intelligence, occasionally surpassing them. Many of them live alongside humans, working, going to school, and socializing with them. Their brain bears an alarming resemblance to a human brain, though it develops somewhat differently. The parts of the brain that store information constantly rewires itself to adapt to any given situation, but the parts that affect mood and maturity appear premature even in the oldest specimens. As such, it would seem that a Daimins never truly become adults, at least when compared to humans. Its not uncommon for a fully grown daimin to become captivated by child-like activities. Culture Daimin culture and human culture are very similar, to the point where they actually overlap. Daimins will usually take on the traditions of the humans around them. That being said, there are a few key differences. Due to being an asexual species (see below) they lack a "no nudity" taboo, though it should be noted that many have taken an interest in fashion. Curiously, the most popular form of clothing amoung them are hats and gloves. Daimins are also known for their technological skill. Daimins usually take an interest in electronics a few days after hatching. Full grown daimins often take jobs in a technological field, occasionally becoming big names in the buissness. In fact the Wand boom of 2015 owes its success to Daimins Mating Daimins are completely asexual, but are not autosexual. They lack sex organs complately, sans a single orifice used to lay eggs. At age twelve, a Daimin will choose its gender role. It may choose to be male, female, or neutral. This does not affect the Daimin's actual biology but it does play a part in the actual mating between two daimins. The actual age daimins mate vary by region and culture. When two daimins mate, the male takes the female on a romantic date, and "romantic tension" builds between the two, eventually triggering unique hormones within the female's body. The female will then lay an egg, similar to a platipi, that will eventually hatch into a baby Daimin. Daimin mating is unique in that two are needed for reproduction to occur, but no actual sexual contact is made. Rather, an egg is truly created via love. Notes *It is suspected that the scientist who created the first Daimin was a pokemon fan, as Daimins bare a certain resemblance to certain Pokemon, such as Pikachu, Plusle, a Minun. It should also be noted however, that the markings on its ears an tail actually bare more resemblance to the character "Waffle" off the tv show Catscratch. *The Daimin is so-named because of its resemblance to mythical spirits refered to as Daemons (not to be confused with demons) who were could either be friendly or evil, and often took the form of an imp-like creatures. Category:Creatures